This project is directed towards understanding how a cell coordinates the expression of its genetic repertoire during both normal growth and unbalanced nutritional deficiencies. Previous project work has described the discovery, characterization and regulatory attributes of a regulatory nucleotide (ppGpp) that is thought to participate in the regulation of about half of the genes of E. coli. Currently, this regulatory role of ppGpp is verified by the physiological and genetic characterization of a new mutant defective in ppGpp production. In addition, we have constructed an operon fusion such that the ribosomal promoter from the rrnB operon directs transcription of the galK and galT genes in the galactose operon. The existence of this fusion strain opens new approaches towards understanding how ppGpp can regulate gene expression.